ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Dia
I was really confuse with the < (SMALLER than) and > (GREATER then) in the priory. For me the expression of Bio>Dia would be much more clear and it dose not need the bunch of explanation afterwards. I will try to add Bio-Dia priory in Diaga page in this style since it lacks of it and let's see the effect. --Timfung 08:39, 19 June 2008 (UTC) does it stack with poison? Calined 16:20, 18 September 2006 (EDT) All dots stack, unless they are negated. Bio, for example, would negate (or dispel) dia. But poison isn't negated by anything except a stronger poison, so would combine with dia to deal 2 dpt. --Koehdeth 09:19, 23 January 2007 (EST) Is it worth making another page for the standard Defense Down effect (e.g. from Acid Bolt, Angon, various weapons, etc)? This would be a useful centralized location to discuss which effects stack with Dia and vice versa, as well as listing all mobs which impose each type of defense down effect. In addition, the Dia page could say something like "Deals light damage over time and weakens the targets defense, where "weaken the target's defense" was a link to the more general defense down page. --Divisortheory 12:51, 6 April 2007 (EDT) Defense Down. See also Category:Status Effects. --Chrisjander 13:21, 6 April 2007 (EDT) Well I noticed that but for some reason I didn't make the connection since I didn't see any of the other pages (Angon, Acid Bolt, etc) linking to it. Can I create links from those pages to the page you just mentioned, and also add info to that page mentioning its similarities, differences, and stacking properties with the Dia effect? --Divisortheory 13:26, 6 April 2007 (EDT) You can certainly link them to those item pages, as they give the Defense Down effect not a Dia (Status Effect). The mention of stacking can be made on the main category for status effects, as effects will stack so long as they are different effects. So you can have a Dia effect and a Defense Down effect (two separate effects), but you can't have two Defense Down effects (duplicate effects don't stack). Those effects that have special stacking properties (such as Elemental Debuffs or Defense Boost overwriting Defense Down effects) are/should be mentioned directly on that status effect's page. So you could mention the overwriting properties of the Dia/Bio relationship on the Dia (Status Effect) page, but mentioning that it stacks with separate similar effects would be redundant. --Chrisjander 15:25, 6 April 2007 (EDT) In the GBA release of Final Fantasy I & II, Dia was called Dia, and not Harm. Seems like they decided not to translate it that time around. Tahngarthortalk- 07:11, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Dia (meaning "Bright Sky") was wife to Ixion in Greek mythology. The explanation of the meaning of Dia was half-wrong and full of pointless theories. I've replaced it with solid information out of the mouth from someone who worked on the localization of the game. Source: http://www.ffcompendium.com/h/interview.shtml (Find "Dia") --Brp 12:47, June 30, 2010 (UTC)